


Praise Kink Meets Space Assholes

by PunandOnly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, i am sin, its my first time writing smut, lance has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunandOnly/pseuds/PunandOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has a praise kink. Keith finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Kink Meets Space Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> I AM TRASH. So Keith having a praise kink is a really big thing and I like it, but guys Lance having a praise kink c'mon. I need more of it. Sorry if this is out of character or anything.

“Good work out there guys!” Shiro comments while smiling at the other paladins. He rests a hand on Lance’s shoulder and squeezes. “You did good, Lance.” 

Shiro doesn’t notice the way Lance freezes and blushes slighty, but Keith does. He makes a mental note to remember that for later. 

It’s a week later when Keith remembers the little piece of information when Allura praises Lance for bringing her the ship parts she requested.

“And without causing an incident either! I’m very proud Lance, good job!” 

Just like last time: Lance freezes, turns red, and ducks his head all while muttering that it was no problem. It’s odd that Lance isn’t making a deal of it like he usually does. Keith tries to get a better look at Lance; there’s a look in his eyes and on his face that Keith can’t quite pin-point to a specific emotion. 

He’s never been very good with body language and other people’s emotions, so it would probably be best to talk to one of the others about it. 

Keith doesn’t get the chance to ask before seeing the stange behavior again. This time, Pidge notices when Lance freezes after Shiro congratulates him for leveling-up in the training room. 

She raises an eyebrow at Lance’s flushed face and purses her lips before speaking.

“Whoop here we go. Don’t fall for our fearless leader, please. The last time you let your feelings take charge, I couldn’t look at the teacher for a week without feeling an odd sort of displaced shame.”

“Hey!” Lance squawks. “I resent that.”

“It wasn’t even my kink or crush.” Pidge mutters at the tablet in her hands. Even though she mutters it, Lance and Keith can hear her. 

“Do you want me to call Hunk to talk about healthy sexual fantasies? Because I will.” Lance threatens. Pidge looks up and narrows her eyes. 

“You wouldn’t.” Lance squints his eyes in turn. “Watch me.”

She studies him before looking away. “Fine. I won’t mention your sexual wants anytime soon, or at least I won’t be the one to bring them up.” “Good enough.” Keith stands looking at the two and honestly, what the hell. He shakes his head and walks back into the training room, turning it on before they can drag him into whatever _that_ was. 

Despite his best efforts of trying not to care, the conversation between Pidge and Lance sticks with him for the rest of the day. Why couldn’t Pidge look at the teacher? What does it have to do with Shiro applauding Lance’s progress? Sure Keith knows in theory what a kink is from hearing the other cadets talk, but what does that have to with Lance’s behavior?

Keith makes up his mind to get to the bottom of this. First stop: Pidge’s workshop. 

She’s there tinkering away like Keith thought she would be. Her gaze doesn’t leave the robot that she’s rewiring even when his footsteps echo across the room. 

Now that he’s here, Keith honestly has no idea how to start this conversation; he might as well be blunt about it like he is with most things. 

“What was that earlier? With Lance after training?”

Pidge looks up, and slowly a smile spreads across her face. “I did promose Lance I wouldn’t talk about this, or no, I promised _I_ wouldn’t bring it up. But if you’re bringing it up, well I haven’t broken the promise at all.”

Pidge is frankly terrifying at times. Even Keith could tell that earlier when she added the “Or,” to her promise, she was thinking of the future and loopholes rather than the promise itself. Which is good for Keith, but not so good for Lance. 

She sets the robot aside on her desk and crosses her legs leaning back into her chair. “Where would you like to start?”

Keith considers his options first. “Why does Lance do that thing when people tell him good job? Where he freezes up and blushes?” “I’m so glad you started with that. You see, our dear friend Lance has a praise kink.” Keith doesn’t react and Pidge thins her lips. “And you don’t know what that means do you?”

“No, no I definetely know what that means, it’s just…I...Lance, really? Lance has a thing for being called a ‘good boy’?”

Pidge shrugs. “It makes sense. I asked Lance about it and he said he has a big family; it’s hard to get attention when your mom’s taking care of eight other kids.”

“I guess. So I understand what this has to do with Shiro, but I don’t get where the teacher fits into this.” “Okay so Lance has a thing for praise right, well we just got into the Garrision and he was super excited and chipper and ready to take on the world. But then he doesn’t do so hot in his classes. A couple of months into the year, one of the instructors got swtiched out and in came this really, like _really_ attractive teacher named Mr. Smith.”

Keith nods, listening. “Well already Lance is kind of screwed because Mr. Smith was hot. But he was also a really nice guy and saw potential in Lance. So he started hanging around Lance, complimenting him, helping him, that kind of stuff. Eventually, Lance is pretty much in love with the guy and has no outlet for his feelings but poor Hunk and I. Lance told us everything in extremely explicit details. I couldn’t look Mr. Smith in the face for a week.”

She gives him a moment to digest this information before breaking the silence. “So what do you plan to do with this info?”

Keith looks up at her in a slightly confused manner. “Probably nothing. I just wanted to know what was going on.” Pidge gives him a look before turning away and returning to her gutted robot. “Okay. Night Keith.” 

“Night Pidge.” ***

 

Keith really hadn’t planned on doing anything with this new found information but well, Lance is a dick, and Keith just wanted him to shut up. 

“You know Lance, you’re right. It was my fault that we slipped; you had a nice kick planned and then I messed with it. But that kick after we righted ourselves was amazing.” Lance freezes mid-sentence with his mouth open. Keith continues while Pidge inches closer, smelling blood in the water. 

“And the way you dodged all those lasers, you were just so good Lance.” Lance lets out a strangled noise and turns a nice shade of pink.

Shiro looks between Keith and Lance with suspicion. “I’m glad to see you guys getting along.” He looks at each of them one last time before turning away reluctantly. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be helping Coran clean the healing pods.”

“I’ll be in my workshop!” Pidge gives Keith a look before exiting the area. 

Hunk stares at Lance and then Keith before speaking. “I, uh, I’m gonna go to the kitchen.”

“I’ll go with you, I’m kind of hungry.” Keith says as he strolls beside Hunk. No one notices, but Keith’s in a far better mood now. 

Lance looks at their retreating backs and chokes. He brings a fist up to his face and bites it to stop the in-human sounds that he’s making. 

Keith’s words repeat in his head. “ _You were so good Lance. So good Lance.”_

He bites down harder on his fist when he recognizes the turn his thoughts are taking. “No, no no no no no nononono, Keith is just being an ass! This means nothing! Nothing!”

Maybe it would be best if he were in his room to have a breakdown, because right now that’s what’s gonna happen. That or something that involves hands…and pillows…an- No Lance! Get your head out of the gutter!

He chides himself for having such thoughts about _Keith-_ of all people! The walk to his room is quick which has nothing to do with the fact he’s kind of sort of jogging.

He slumps to the ground when the door slides shut behind him. 

Okay think this over: It’s just him being an ass, he doesn’t mean anything when he says you did good Lance, he’s just trying to shut you up. There’s no way he knows about the praise thing. 

Even with these assurances, he still can’t get his mind off of Keith’s words. Lance prays that he doesn’t dream about them, or Keith either. 

Luckily the next morning he wakes up to clean sheets and forgotten dreams. He relaxes slightly when Keith doesn’t say anything at breakfast. Keith doesn’t mention it or say anything to Lance aside from variants of ‘watch out for that sword’ during training. 

By the end of the day, he’s almost forgotten what happened and is as relaxed as he was a week ago before anything happened at all.

Dinner is the same as usual: Coran tries to convince them to eat some weird Altean food while Hunk brings out something resembling what they’re accustomed to that’s also delicious. Shiro asks them about their days and Allura reminds them that they need to work on their bonds. 

Keith doesn’t need to use his new-found “weapon” on Lance even once. 

All the paladins sleep easy that night. Except for Pidge who is busy studying the castle’s cameras and re-watching Lance’s run to his room from the previous night. She smiles and taps her fingers on the desk. Nothing happened today, but now the “seed” is planted in both Keith and Lance’s minds. 

She smirks before turning to her broken robot. 

***

“Hey so um guys, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but WE’RE KIND OF UNDER ATTACK SO IF YOU COULD STOP BICKERING THAT’D BE GREAT!” Hunk screams over the intercom as he has to do a loop de loop to dodge a laser beam. 

“WELL MAYBE IF KEITH STOPPED BEING AN ASS THEN WE WOULDN’T BE BICKERING!” Lance shouts back and just barely avoids a falling tower. 

“OH SO I’M THE ASS!?” Keith joins the conversation. 

Pidge opens a private line to Hunk. “I think you asking them to stop just convinced them to continue on bickering more severely.”

Hunk stares blankly ahead regretting his choices. 

“YEAH UM YOU ARE THE ASS IN CASE YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED. OH LOOK I’M KEITH I’M A HOT SHOT PILOT WHO’S JUST SO COOOOL!”

Keith glares in the direction of Lance’s lion and contemplates his choices: First, he could continue arguing, which is bad for the team. Second, he could ignore it (which is doubtful). Third, he could use his “secret weapon”, which might just put Lance in danger if he freezes up, so that’s out right off the bat. 

“OH I’M SUCH A COOL GUY AND LOOK AT THIS FLIP I’M TOO COOL FOR YOUR NORMAL HUMAN INTERACTIONS, SO COOL IN FACT THAT MY LION WOULDN’T ACCEPT ME UNTIL I GOT SUCKED INTO SPACE!”

“Lance enough!” Shiro decides for Keith. “Focus on the situation at hand, no more arguing!” Amazingly enough they are able to form Voltron (though everyone can feel the bond teetering on the edge of disbandment) and defeat Zarkon’s newest monster. 

Allura is waiting for them when they get back to the castle, and she’s pissed. 

“This close!” She holds up her thumb and index finger almost pressing them together. “This close to not being able to form Voltron! Lance, Keith, your tension is threatening to break us apart!” Lance’s mind in that moment decides to supply him with the image of Allura as a mother yelling at Lance about his drug addiction breaking the family apart like in one of those soap operas his mom and sisters adored so much. He barely restrains a giggle. 

“When my father was still around, if paladins had problems with one another they worked them out. And if they themselves could not work them out, we made them. Therefore, for the next week as your punishment, you two will always be within ten feet of each other. And no this does not mean sitting on opposite sides of the same wall in different rooms. You are not to leave each other’s sight!” Both Lance and Keith gawk. “You can’t be serious!”

“Deadly! And if either of you go against this, I’ll assign even more drills for the _entire_ team.” Pidge glares at Lance. “I swear to God Lance don’t you even don’t you fucking even.” She mouths. 

Allura turns and stalks away, her dress swishing behind her. Coran nods in agreement and follows her. 

“What if I have to use the bathroom?” Lance calls. She doesn’t answer. He looks to Shiro for help but no mercy is found in his direction. 

Shiro doesn’t glare; he gives looks of fatherly dissapointment that rip at Lance’s very being. 

“She’s right, you two almost cost us the fight today. A week with each other will do you some good. Take the time to get to know one another, become friends, or at least team members who can work together.”

Pidge nods. “And if you two do end up killing each other, well then problem sort of solved, we just have to find two new paladins!”

“Pidge.” Shiro scolds. Pidge just smiles widely before leaving. 

“I don’t want to see the after-math of you two deciding whose room you’re gonna stay in so I’m just gonna take Shiro and leave, ‘kay Bye!” True to his word, Hunk grabs Shiro’s non-robotic arm and practically sprints out the door. 

The red and blue paladin realize Hunk’s words and glare at each other. 

“We’re staying in my room!” Keith hisses. 

“Ha, no we’re not!” “Yes we are!” 

“No we’re not!” After almost twenty minutes of arguing, the two decide to stay in whoever’s room is cleanest. Keith smugly expects victory until they arrive at Lance’s room and the walls literally _sparkle_.

Now it’s Lance’s turn to look smug. “My room it is.” “I...how?” Keith gestures towards Lance’s room. 

Lance shrugs with a shit-eating grin. “I have eight brothers and sister and an even bigger extended family. When you cram that many people into a house, you need to keep it clean or else it gets crowded real quick. ‘Sides, I like keeping my room clean.” He snidely comments as he sprawls on his bed. 

“Get up. We still have to go get my things.”

“But I just got comfy!” 

“And that’s a shame. Or do you prefer extra drills?”

Lance jumps out of bed so fast he’s honestly surprised he doesn’t give himself whiplash. 

Keith gathers a change of clothes for tomorrow, his toothbrush, blanket, and pillow. 

“You know, there’s only this one bed. One of us is gonna have to sleep on the floor unless you’re willing to share.”

Keith glares which prompts Lance to raise his hands defensively. “Alright, enjoy the floor then.”

When they reach Lance’s room it’s silent. He looks around awkwardly; a small part of him is angry at feeling out-of-place in his own room. 

“So, uh, do you think they were serious about not leaving each other’s sight? Because I have to change into pajamas and I kinda really have to pee.” “I think we’re fine. Your bathroom is right there connected to the room. It’s not like anyone’s even gonna notice.”

Lance nods. “Ok well feel free to get changed and set up your situation on the floor.” He shuts the bathroom door behind him. 

***

Apparently Allura wasn’t finished with her punishment. Rather than working with the rest of the team, she has Lance and Keith basically secluded from the others’ running drills, working on bonds and all kinds of hell. You can’t really blame Lance for snapping. 

“This is so stupid! It’s doing nothing but driving me insane!”

Keith stares at Lance with an unimpressed look on his face from his place on the floor after being knocked down by the simulation. 

“Don’t look at me like that! This is all your fault! It’s bad enough that I have to share my room with you, but now we have to be alone for the entire day with no one to be a buffer!”

Keith’s had just as long of a day as Lance, so you can’t blame him for when he snaps either. He’s sick of Lance’s complaining and wants to punch him to shut him up. He remembers Pidge’s way though, it’ll shut Lance up better than a punch. 

“You were doing good.”

Lance pauses mid-rant. 

“You’re getting better and you almost had him.” Okay so it’s not quite as praiseworthy as saying ‘Good boy’, but it’s working if the slight blush on the tips of Lance’s ears and cheeks is any indication. 

“What?”

“You’re better at it. A couple weeks ago and the simulation would’ve had you down in the first three minutes. You made it to ten, so you’re improving and doing better.”

Lance stares. His mouth opens as if he wants to say something and then shuts it. 

Keith takes it as a victory and turns on the simulation for his own use. A small smirk finds its way onto his face when his back is facing Lance. So maybe originally he had planned on only using this for when Lance was being annoying, but he enjoys the way Lance becomes flustered. Keith likes making him squirm. And if it makes spending the next week with Lance easier, then why not?

***

At dinner when Shiro asks how their training went, Keith dives in with compliments about Lance’s improvement. 

“He’s doing excellent! He beat level three and then got halfway through level four on his own. It was amazing! I think he’s doing a really good job.”

Lance freezes next to Keith and turns slowly to look at him. He’s confused and it’s clear on his face. It’s true that he got through level three and halfway through level four, but why is Keith being so nice about it?

Shiro smiles. “I’m glad to hear it’s going well. You’ve been quiet Lance, everything alright?”

“Uh, yeah. ‘M good.” Lance tears his gaze away from Keith and nods. 

Allura claps her hands. “Only eight more days to go! You two will be best friends by the time this is over!”

Everyone stares at her. 

“Eight days?” Hunk asks. 

Allura nods. “The ship runs on Altean time, and we have nine day weeks.” Hunk sinks his head into his hands. “They could last six more days but eight, that’s gonna be cutting it close. We may all be doomed.”

Keith takes the moment to torture Lance some more. “I don’t know, Lance actually hasn’t been that bad today. I think I can last eight more days? How about you Lance, _can you last?_ ”

Lance looks up. No one is staring at Keith. Did only he hear the husky tone at the end of Keith’s sentence, or did he imagine it? 

Either way he rises to the challenge. “I could last longer.” Quickly he turns to Allura. “But please don’t make me.”

Keith sleeps on the floor again after they’ve retrieved another set of clothes for him. Lance is curled up on his bed in the corner as faraway from Keith as he can be. 

The red paladin is sound asleep and yet Lance’s mind won’t slow enough to even consider relaxing, let alone shutting down for the night. 

Keith is...Keith is being nice. And Lance doesn’t know why and it’s driving him insane. Almost as insane as Keith’s compliments are. Odds are Keith is just trying to make the best of this. 

He really hopes this doesn’t turn into another Mr. Smith-type situation. Lance had wet dreams about him almost nightly. The situation was awkward enough with having a non-involved party as a room-mate, let alone having that same room-mate being the focus of said wet dreams. 

For the rest of the night Lance stews in his thoughts, afraid of what might happen if he falls asleep.

Eventually he does fall asleep for a short hour or two. He wakes up to pressure on his shoulder.

Slowly, he opens an eye to peek out, and then the other. 

Keith is looking down at him while sitting on his bed. The pressure on his shoulder is Keith’s hand. “Wake up, we have drills to do.”

Lance’s mind finally realizes what is happening which jolts him awake. He throws himself up and away from Keith- oh god is that!? No, it isn’t cum, he didn’t have a wet dream. 

Keith tilts his head when Lance looks relieved. “You have twenty minutes to get ready for breakfast. Allura wants us to try to sparring together today.” Then he gets up which gives Lance the chance to get ready. 

When Allura says sparring together, she really means against each other. Which brings an entire deluge of problems for Lance. 

One, it’s close proximity with someone who Lance may want to punch or may want to fuck, maybe both. Two, Keith is way better at hand-to-hand combat, so most of the time Lance is getting his ass handed to him. And three, even with Keith whooping Lance’s ass, he’s still complimenting him, which unfocuses Lance even more. 

“That was good.” Keith is currently holding both of Lance’s arms behind his back while he has a knee on his lower back. “If you hadn’t hesitated you would have had it.” Lance grumbles and pulls away. Keith takes the moment to look at him. Hmm, his compliments don’t seem to affect Lance as much as they did at first. That could be because they’re not quite as ‘out-there’, but it could also be because Lance is getting used to them. Either way, Keith is getting bored and decides to up the ante. 

When they start again, Keith brings them to the ground. He supposes grappling counts as a form of sparring.

Lance does his best to scramble away, and he almost succeeds because wow he’s skinnier than Keith thought. But again, he’s skinnier than Keith thought and Keith has a lot more muscle pound-for-pound than Lance. 

Finally Keith gets Lance under him while he straddles his waist. He’s got Lance’s hands near his ears with his elbows at his side. Lance looks up at Keith. 

Keith adjusts himself while making sure to rub against Lance’s crotch. Lance blushes heavily, his eyes widen, and he looks past Keith’s gaze. 

“You did good Lance.” Keith lowers his voice to that husky sound from dinner. “You almost had me there.”

Lance lets out an awkward laugh. “Hah well let me up and I’ll definitely get you this time!” His voice cracks when Keith presses more of his weight on Lance. “Wow this sure was fun but shouldn’t we be practicing? Wouldn’t want Allura to get angry at us again.”

“But you look so good down there, Lance.” Keith grinds his hips down softly. Lance’s own hips jolt slightly forward towards the friction. 

“Keith.” Lance turns even redder and his pupils enlarge. He still avoids Keith’s eyes. 

Keith grinds down slightly harder which prompts Lance to wiggle under him. “Keith.” Lance’s voice comes out as more of whine. Oh, Keith might have liked that a little. Maybe teasing Lance has gone further than just messing with him. 

“So nice down there. Worried about making Allura mad like a _good boy.”_

Lance looks Keith in the eyes finally. His pupils are blown so widely that his normally blue eyes look predominantly black. 

Lance can feel himself getting hard. There is no way this is happening right now. There is no way Keith is on top of him grinding and calling him a good boy. It’s all a dream and any minute he’s going to wake up to a mess in his bed and a disgusted Keith. 

“Thinking about me while you sleep?”

“Oh god, I just said all that out loud didn’t I?” Keith nods and grinds harder. “I’m kind of flattered.” Lance barely chokes back a groan when he feels that Keith is half-hard too. Then he realizes something. 

Keith is half-hard, this isn’t affecting just him, this isn’t some daydream. This is Keith on top of him grinding. 

With a mix between a squeal and a scream, Lance twists to the side and out of Keith’s grip. It startles Keith long enough for Lance to crawl out and away from him. He runs to the other side of the room and grabs one of the staffs hanging from the wall.

“I see what you’re doing!” He brandishes the staff angrily. 

Keith is stunned on the floor. “What am I doing? I thought that was good!”

Lance looks away and back again. “I..it was! Sort of! But you’re just doing it to be mean! I know what your game is mister and I don’t like it!” Keith scowls. “And what the hell is my game?” “You stopped being mean and started using my own kink against me! And sure that was real nice, using a guy’s own cravings for attention and affection against him! You’re doing all this to make me not pay attention. I don’t know what your endgame is, but I’m onto you!”

“Endgame was kind of my dick up your ass but if you’re onto me, then I guess that’s not happening!”

Lance chokes on his own spit. 

“I need to go. I need to go.” 

“Go where? We have to be in the same room remember?” Keith scowls. He might be acting like a douche right now but honestly, he doesn’t react to Lance’s jabs, praises him, grinds on him, and then suddenly _he’s_ the bad guy? It’s Lance’s fault that they got in this mess in the first place!

Lance paces across the floor. “Shit shit shit shit.”

Keith stares at him. “You know what, let’s just call it a day. I’m gonna go take a shower, and you can take a cold one too if you want. Or you can stay here and Allura can add even more days to our already too long punishment. Your choice.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer. Lance continues cursing behind him. When he’s about to step out the door, he hears quick and heavy footsteps behind him. 

“Wait for me!” Lance runs across the training room to catch up to Keith, but he doesn’t look him in the eye when he gets there. The two walk quietly to the communal showers. 

The floor is fascinating. All those glowing blue lights and sliver colored metals sure do make for a lot to look at. He’s definitely not avoiding Keith’s stare, that’s for sure. 

Thank quiznak that the showers have stalls. Lance retreats into one and closes the opaque door behind him the moment he’s in the main shower room.Keith watches him, shakes his head, and steps into his own stall across the room after taking his clothes off. 

Lance opens the door to see if Keith is still there and scans the oblong room. Once he sees that it’s clear, he runs to the linen closet to grab a towel and then sprints back to his stall. 

Once there, he removes his clothes and shoes which are then thrown out of the slightly open stall door. He looks down at himself and then away quickly. Somehow through all of this, he’s managed to maintain a half-chub. 

The shower water is made frigid in order to deal with it. After it wilts, he sets to work at washing off the sweat and smell of Keith.

He hears Keith’s own shower start a second later. 

They wash in silence for a bit, but Lance’s mouth always runs before his brain (as his mamá says). 

“Was that...was that really your endgame?”

Keith turns his shower off. “Was what my endgame?”

“You know, sex.” Keith thinks before answering. “At first I just wanted you to shut up but then it got fun. It wasn’t until today that it really became endgame.” Lance huffs loudly. “Really, only today? Kind of blunt saying that to me don’t you think?”

Keith shrugs even though Lance can’t see it. “I’m a blunt person.”

“Is it still endgame?” He perks his head up. “Yeah I guess.” “You guess? So romantic Keith.”

“Do you want roses and sunsets or do you want someone to call you a good boy?”

Lance shivers, but not just from the cold water. “I wouldn’t be against it.” He shuts his own shower off and opens his stall to see Keith halfway dressed with his shirt off. 

Keith opens his mouth to say something when the main door to the showers opens. 

“Oh hi guys. Wasn’t expecting to see you here. So how’s training going? Still as good as yesterday?” Shiro smiles as he begins undressing at a shower a few stalls down from Lance’s. 

Lance coughs and shifts uncomfortably at the reminder of what happened earlier. 

Keith looks at Lance and back at Shiro, smirking slightly. “Oh yeah it was great. We worked some things out and Lance did really good too. I think he’s gonna do really good tonight, tomorrow, and for the rest of the week. He’s taken this really well.”

Shiro nods. “Were you guys just finishing up? I don’t want to keep you waiting. Hunk’s almost done with dinner.” Lance takes the chance to grab his clothes (the same sweaty ones from earlier, ew this is going to be irritating him all night) and the towel. Once he’s dried off, he puts the sweaty clothes back on. 

Keith is fully dressed in that stupid (hot) jacket by the time Lance is finished. Shiro’s already in the shower. 

Lance gets jumped the moment they’re out of the communal showers. Keith pushes him against the wall and brings his face to meet Lance’s. The kiss is sloppy and wet with more teeth than lips but it leaves Lance weak-kneed. 

It’s at this moment that Lance remembers that the only sexual experience he’s ever had never made it further than heated makeouts, which is a bit more experience than what Keith has according to his kissing. 

Lance brings his hands up to cradle Keith’s face and push him away. Keith retaliates by sliding a knee between Lance’s legs and rubbing his cock through his jeans. 

He moans and brings Keith’s face back down. This time the kiss is better, still as heated but less clashing teeth. Lance swipes his tongue across Keith’s lower lip. Keith opens his mouth, granting Lance access. 

Keith moans into Lance’s mouth, the sound goes straight to his groin. He jerks back, why he doesn’t know. Keith follows him and now it’s his turn to tug gently at Lance’s bottom lip with his teeth. 

Lance gasps slightly at the sensation which Keith takes advantage of to press his own

tongue into Lance’s mouth, lightly tapping his tongue. 

The kiss leaves Lance breathless (which may be because he forgot to breathe). He could probably cum from just this, especially with Keith rubbing against his groin.

Just when he thinks he’s almost there, Keith pulls away. “Come on, we don’t want to be late for dinner.”

***

At least the dining room is far away enough from the showers that Lance and Keith don’t look like horny teenagers humping each other (which they most definitely are). 

Hunk smiles at them when they walk in. “Where’s Shiro?” “He’s showering,” Keith answers and sits down next to Lance at the table. “He should be done soon.”

Coran walks in next followed by Pidge and Allura. Pidge eyes Keith and Lance before sitting on the opposite side of the table. Allura sits at the head of the table while Coran remains standing, probably full from one of his disgusting concoctions. 

Hunk’s setting the soup on the table with what looks like bread when Shiro walks in, freshly washed. He sits next to Keith and grins at everyone. 

“Dinner smells amazing Hunk!” 

Hunk grins back, says a ‘thank you’, and then sits next to Pidge after serving everyone a portion of food. “Keith says that Lance’s training is going well. Two days in and they’re already getting along.”

Allura looks at them smiling. “Oh really? I’m happy to hear that.” The conversation drifts to other topics. 

Shiro’s attention is on Hunk when Lance feels a touch on his thigh. He looks down quickly to see Keith’s hand. 

He looks at Keith in alarm. Keith who is focused on Hunk’s story and doesn’t at all look like 

his hand is three inches away from Lance’s dick. 

Well fine, two can play at that game. Lance looks at Hunk while doing his best to ignore the fingers slowly inching closer and closer until they land on his traitorous member, which gives a twitch in interest. 

Lance laughs at Hunk’s punchline with the others. His fingers tighten slightly on his silverware as Keith starts stroking his penis through his pants. First lightly, and then progressively getting harder. He’s fully and painfully erect in his pants before long. 

Hunk is still drawing everyone’s attention when Keith starts to tighten his grip and palm Lance. Lance coughs when Keith reaches further down to stroke and fondle his balls. Keith now has a slight smirk on his face while Lance feels his cheeks heat. 

How does he tell him that he’s so close to cumming when there are five other people at the table?

More importantly, how does Lance hide the fact that he’s cumming at the table? He’s not necessarily a screamer but he’s not quite either. Lance tries to catch Keith’s eye to no avail. 

Keith (the fucker) continues to fondle Lance through his orgasm. Lance miraculously manages to not let it show more than a few shivers and a look on his face. Keith quickly draws his hand back onto the table as everyone turns to look at Lance. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just got the chills.” He smiles weakly and tries to ignore the wetness in his pants. 

Keith looks at him concerned. “Are you sure?” That bastard. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Perfectly fine. Hunk what were you saying about space grains?” Keith and Lance are the second to last ones to leave the table, almost an hour later. Hunk stays to clean up and Lance makes it past him without him seeing the wet spot on his pants. 

He says nothing to Keith as they walk back to his, no, to their room. He can’t decide if he should feel happy or angry with Keith. Happy because it was one of the best orgasms he’s had in a while, but Pissed because he _couldn’t make a damn sound through it or even get that into it._ Not even a single moan! He kicks his shoes off angrily. Lance turns to Keith once the door is closed ready to yell at him (he’s decided to be pissed). Keith has other plans and pushes Lance onto the bed and crawls onto him, dragging him into a heated kiss.

“You were so good.” He says between breaks. He makes his way down to Lance’s neck, beginning to suck with the intent to bruise. “So quiet that no one even noticed. You look so pretty when you cum. I want to see you without having to hold yourself back.” 

Lance’s cock twitches and hardens as blood begins to rush towards it. Keith starts grinding down onto Lance. Really, Lance should be grossed out at the cum that already cooled in his pants but he just can’t find it in him to feel that way when Keith is kissing him just like that, tugging his hair, grinding at just that angle, and- 

“Dios mío.” It’s more breath than moan, but it’s loud enough to cause Keith to pause and then return with a vengance. 

“You sound so pretty, so good. I want to hear it again, can you do that for me?” He doesn’t give Lance the chance to answer and instead, Keith softly kisses him. It’s so much better than that first kiss from what, five hours ago?

How the hell does he improve so quickly? Not that Lance is complaining or anything. 

Keith grinds down harder and Lance tilts his hips in an effort to get more of that delicious friction.

Keith’s hands are under his shirt and in his jacket, taking it off of Lance. Lance begins to remove Keith’s own jacket but pauses. 

He pulls away from the kiss, suddenly nervous. 

“Wait. Um. We don’t have anything and it’s my first time and I just...” He stops to look at Keith. 

Keith reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket and removes what looks like condoms with a reasonably sized bottle of lube. 

“When did you get those? _Where_ did you get those?” “Pidge left them in my room when we went to get my clothes yesterday, along with a step by step guide on anal sex. I didn’t understand why at first.”

“Remind me to thank Pidge.” “It’s my first time too...if you don’t want to do this, I understand.” “No no! I want this!”

Keith nods and kisses his way up Lance’s neck while Lance gets Keith’s jacket off of him. Lance then sits up in order to take his shirt off as Keith pulls his own shirt over his head and throws it across the room. 

Lance takes the moment to appreciate Keith’s body. Keith seems to have the same idea and starts pressing kisses from Lance’s lips down to his stomach. Slowly, he continues down until he rests his head at Lance’s naval and noses his crotch. 

“You’re so pretty, so lean, and you have such nice skin. You feel so good under my lips.” He presses a kiss to Lance’s crotch. His breath catches in his throat when Keith looks up at him through narrowed eyes. 

“Thanks, it’s my strict skin regime. Gotta love those face masks.” He voice hitches.

Keith begins unfastening Lance’s belt, guiding his hips up so he pull the pants over his waist, butt, and then entirely off of him. Now he’s only in his cum-stained boxers while Keith still has his pants and boots on. A problem that must be solved at once. 

Lance props himself up on his elbows and pulls Keith towards him. “Please take your pants off. I’m feeling kind of lonely here.”

Keith lets out a snort despite his attempt to keep his behavior sultry like Pidge’s guide had said. His hands fumble as he tries to unlace his boots quickly, which he manages to do as well as get everything else off, much to Lance’s delight. 

“Yay! I’m no longer alone in my ‘underwear only club’!”

“Shut up.” Keith jokes and crushes his lips in a kiss. Lance pulls him closer trying to touch every part of his body. 

Keith edges Lance’s underwear down and out of the way, then squirms out of his own.

Lance groans against Keith’s mouth, a plethora of sí’s and por favor’s. 

Keith pulls away with a ‘pop’ and grins before slinking his way down Lance’s tensed body. He stops at his cock and looks at it for a second and then back up at Lance before licking a strip down it’s erect length. 

It’s a good size, being longer and thicker than Keith’s as well as uncircumcised. Keith’s own has a more prominently curved shaft and a bigger head. 

One hand clutches Lance’s ass while the other gently brushes back some of the foreskin. Keith leans his head down and licks the tip, and then draws it into his mouth. Lance shivers beneath him. Keith sucks a bit but then releases it with a ‘pop’. 

It springs back, as erect as ever. 

“What do you like?” Keith asks. Lance threads one hand through Keith’s hair and guides him with the other. He shows him how he likes to be touched and groans when Keith catches on. 

“I’m close.” Lance says as he lets out a breathy moan. Keith pulls away from his penis and goes in for another kiss. Lance ignores where his mouth just was (they did just shower, even if he had cum in his pants an hour ago). 

Lance reaches a hand down to grasp Keith’s cock and stroke it. He tightens his fist around Keith’s penis slowly and began pumping it back and forth. Keith bites the crook of Lance’s neck when he cums, spilling over Lance’s hand and onto their stomachs. 

Keith returns to jerking Lance off, stroking the shaft and gently rubbing the slit of his head. 

“I’m so close.” Lance moans. 

“You felt so good, taste so good. You’re so pretty and lean.” Keith whispers in his ear. “You’re such a good boy.”

That sends Lance over the edge. His toes curls and he moans loud enough to be heard in the next room over, but fuck if he cares because right now all he can think is ‘Yes yes yes dios mío yes’. 

His body relaxes and falls. Keith slumps onto him and layers his face with light kisses. 

Lance laughs as a feeling of euphoria spreads through his body. “Guess we didn’t need those condoms and lube.”

Keith shrugs lazily. “We’ll just have to use them next time.” 

“Oh, so there’s gonna be a next time?”

“There’s gonna be a next time. And a time after that, and a time after that, and a time after that. Eventually my dick will go in your ass, or your’s in mine; I’m flexible.” 

Lance pulls him closer and hugs him. 

Keith takes the chance to whisper in his ear one last time before falling asleep. “You were amazing.”


End file.
